El cigarrito
by Red Viper
Summary: InglaterraxChile. Inspirada en la canción 'El cigarrito'. Veamo el otro lado de Manuel.


**Titulo:** El cigarrito.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertencen, son de sus respectivos autores.**  
Personaje/Pareja:** Inglaterra/Chile. Arthur/Manuel**  
Advertencias:** Un Manuel totalmente no él. Y el hecho de que lo escribí estando en un estado de fumadora(?)

**Inspirado**: En la canción ''El cigarrito'' de Victor Jara. Cantautor chileno, el cual tiene canciones hermosa. Entre ellas tenemos a esta & a ''Te recuerdo Amanda''. Es lo mejor.

.

* * *

**El cigarrito.**

**.**

_''Voy a hacerme un cigarrito, acaso tengo tabaco, si no tengo de'onde saco… lo más cierto es que no es pito… Ay, ay, ay me querís…''_

Arthur miraba a Manuel desde el umbral del ventanal. El chileno yacía sentado en una piedra del gran jardín, observando el mar, que se mecía tranquilamente, junto a la luna que se reflejaba majestuosa en él.

Chile había invitado a Inglaterra para que pasara unos días con él en algunas de sus casas en la playa. Hicieron muchas cosas durante el día, pero cuando cayó la noche, Manuel salió al jardín con la excusa de ir a fumar dejando solo al inglés. Pasado un largo rato, Arthur salió a buscarlo porque ya se había hastiado de estar solo y fui ahí cuando lo encontró mirando el mar con unos ojos que nunca había visto. Su mirada estaba pérdida y melancólica.

_''Voy a hacerme un cigarrito, con mi bolsa tabaquera, lo fumo y boto la cola y recójala el que quiera… Ay, ay, ay me querís…''_

Manuel llevo su cigarro a la boca aspirando el humo para luego soltarlo sin apuro. Repitió esta acción unas tres veces, hasta que ya quedaba poco para llegar al filtro. Aspiro lo último que quedaba para volver a sentir el humo entrar a sus pulmones, votó la cola y sin siquiera mirar, la piso para que se apagara completamente.

Arthur aun se encontraba observándolo. Preguntándose en que estaría pensando, a quién estaría recordando y si podía quedarse viéndolo así toda la vida.

Porque él sabía que pocas personas en algún momento de su vida tuvieron la suerte de verlo en ese estado, y él por supuesto, también quería ese privilegio, por esto simplemente siguió allí parado guardando cada detalle de ese momento.

_''Cuando amanezco con frio, prendo un cigarro de a vara y me caliento la cara con el cigarro encendido… Ay, ay, ay me querís…''_

De la nada, corrió una ventisca helada, haciendo temblar a Manuel, que sintió el aire acariciar su rostro, decidió prender otro cigarro, intentando que no se apagara con el viento.

Al introducir el cigarrillo a su boca y votar el humo, se volteó dándose cuenta de la presencia del rubio europeo.

-Lo siento Manuel… no quise interrumpirte- Arthur se acercó a él, sentándose a un lado.

-No te preocupí… no estaba haciendo nada de todas formas- se quedo pensativo mirando al cielo, Arthur no quiso sacarlo una vez más de ese estado, así que se le unió mirando al cielo también.

Pasaron un rato así, en silencio y cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, sintiendo la brisa marina golpear sus rostros y el sonido de las olas chocar con las rocas. Manuel ya había consumido todo su cigarro, votándolo otra vez al suelo para luego pisarlo.

-Dime Arty… _¿Tú me querí?_- preguntó de la nada, sorprendiendo al europeo, ya que los ojos marrones del chileno estaban fijo en los suyos.

-Por supuesto Manuel, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Porque pocas veces eh amado ¿sabes?... y a esas personas por una u otra razón las eh perdido… -hizo una breve pausa desordenando su cabello- Y no quiero que pase lo mismo contigo. No quiero perderte como la perdí a _ella_… -suspiró, mientras su mirada volvía a perderse en la infinidad del firmamento.

Arthur sintió un nudo en la garganta y que su pecho de apretaba, nunca en su vida había visto tan melancólico a Manuel y por un momento creyó entender lo que sentía. Suspiró aturdido por aquel momento, de todas formas, estiro su mano para acariciar el cabello del chileno. Este lo miró y sonrió, acurrucándose en el hombro inglés, para así ambos volver a quedar en completo silencio.

No necesitaban decir nada… No necesitaban hacer nada… Solo con eso se entendían.

-Por cierto… ¿Quién es… ''_ella_''?- preguntó Arthur rompiendo el silencio, con una mirada incriminatoria dirigida para Manuel.

-Puta que hace frio aquí, ya me voy pa' adentro- se levantó caminando hacia la casa, evadiendo olímpicamente la pregunta-

-¡Hey! ¡Manuel!- llamó Inglaterra, pero el menor ni caso hizo, entrando a la casa. –Maldito mocoso… -gruñó entre dientes.

No importa… tarde o temprano lo obligaría a decirle quien es ''_ella_''. Aunque tenga que amarrarlo a la cama y con un látigo castigarle. _¡Esa era una muy buena idea!_

**-  
******

Nota: Esto salió una noche... hace tiempo... cuando en mi pieza me fumé un cigarro mientras tomaba coca-cola xD Tenía puesto el mp4 & sonó esta canción... y me acordé tanto de Manu 33 No pude resistirme a escribirlo.

Y-Y gracias a Anni que me convenció cofobligócof a subirlo :3 Si no es por ella... no tendría la perso para estar subiendo esto tan fail. Ems... debo terminar el del abecedario x'D So... aun no puedo pensar en algo para la D... las otras ya casicasi estan listas D:


End file.
